Shadow of a Chance
by Night Elric
Summary: A small group of friends connected by one secret. When a new student becomes their new friend will he have something to do with their pasts? With their nightmares? Had he been behind the man that took their childhood from them? He unravels their secret and unwittingly unleashing more than he had meant to.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of a Chance

* * *

Hello everyone! You mess me? I missed y'all.

So… It's been a while. For this and my other story. I apologize. I have been busy with work and school. And I have been working on this rewrite for a few weeks and I wanted to have a few chapters finished before I started posting. And now here we are! Now I won't post regularly. Obviously XD I have never posted regularly. I will probably post maybe one a month maybe twice depending on how much I write during that time. Is that agreeable?

Anyways I hope you enjoy this rewrite (:

* * *

Chapter One

Keir Michaels. One of the brightest students at Kuro-Heart High school, behind his elder brother of course. At the young age of 16 he was set to graduate early along with the upperclassmen later that year.

But despite that great achievement it didn't stop him from hating waking up in the morning and having to walk into his own personal hell. He was bullied most days. He got teased, harassed, and even shoved into lockers. His body was riddled with bruises some new and some old that were beginning to fade. If it wasn't for his older brother, Sebastian, and his brother's lover Ciel, he wouldn't even get up in the morning and go to school each day.

It disgusted him how he allowed Ciel to bribe him with kisses and promises or even allow his brother to be alright with what he and Ciel did. Guilt and self-hatred is what made him do what they asked and go to the hellhole every day. Sure he hates school but he hated himself more and more every day.

Keir normally ate out in the commons area with his friends because it was less crowded and less noisy. However today his friends wanted to eat inside because it was raining slightly outside. He ate quietly as his friends talked, and his ruby eyes roamed around the large room full of students. It wasn't long before his ears picked up his name being whispered not far from him. He was used to being talked about, used to being pushed around, and used to being called names.

If anything he should have known that he would have a really bad day eventually. It so happened today was that day. His side was bruised from where he had hit the railing of the stairs when some kid pushed him into it roughly. In every class that he was without his friends or his brother he was being called names he would rather not repeat by the girls, and pushed around or actually hit by the boys, mostly the jocks. The only reason he didn't fight back or talk back was because the few times that he had only got him sent to detention or even more beat up.

He could hear Sebastian talking about a new student with Ciel, Alois, and Claude but he wasn't really listening as he focused his mind on what a group of girls that sat behind them was saying about them. Some things they said bothered him more than most while others he just chuckled at and shook his head. The things that bothered him where that they, and pretty much everyone else at the school, talked about his friends and his own pasts. They would make awful and hurtful rumors from it. Though they didn't even know the truth. Hell they didn't even know half of the lie.

"Hey" Ciel said as he poked the raven haired teens arm. Ciel was Keir's age but was a week older than him, something they both loved. The navy haired boy was just as smart as him, if not smarter, and was to graduate early with Keir later in the year. His Uncle was his main caregiver but because he was gone most of the year the teen was allowed to do whatever he wished and with that allowance he lived with the Akuma brothers. "Are you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at Keir's oddly red ones.

Keir shook his head softly seeing no reason to lie to his friend. Course lying to Ciel never seemed to work and if it ever did Keir was sure he was just letting the other believe that he got by with it. Ciel frowned softly and wrapped his arms around the raven lightly, his lips just barely touching the others neck in a soft kiss. Keir gave an annoyed sound and pushed Ciel away from him gently. "Stop it Ciel. I get harassed enough in this hell hole as it is. I don't need people seeing that and adding to what I already have to endure." he said, his eyes set in a soft glare the normally ruby color dark with his annoyance.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sebastian giving him a look that told him to be careful. "Aw is our little lion afraid of the big bad girls attacking him?" Alois said from the other side of the table in front of him. "No one asked you to speak Alois." Keir said snapping at the blonde.

"He was only teasing you kid. Calm down." Claude said to him defending his little prince from Keir's anger. "Shut up." Keir snapped at him as well even more annoyed. His fuse already burning short. The elder teen glared at him, his oddly gold eyes looking near brown, but he kept his mouth shut as he turned to Alois letting the blonde talk his ear off. Keir sighed and shook his head and looked over at Sebastian needing a distraction. "So this new kid... What do you know about him?" he asked.

"Let's see from what I've heard he has long light brown hair that he has tied back at the base of his neck and he has green eyes with gold fleck in them. He is about as tall as me and Claude. All the girls think he's hot but from what I understand he doesn't talk much or smile. Short answers when asked a direct question but he is smart. I talked to Lizzie in English, from the few minutes I actually paid attention to what she was talking about, and she said he has a great taste in clothes and style. She also thinks he's gay from that fact." Sebastian said before he finished up his lunch. Keir nodded just picking at what was left on his tray with his fork as his brother spoke. He looked up once he was finished talking. "So what's his name?" he asked noticing that he never said it. Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders. "I never caught it." he said to his brother. Keir shook his head. "Well you're useless." he mumbled.

Without the distraction of Sebastian talking to him his mind quickly wandered off after that few moments and he heard the girls behind them whisper an old rumor around. He knew the rumor very well and normally he laughed it off and called the person who spoke it a dumbass. However, today wasn't a day he could do that. Instead his anger burned inside him its claws digging into him not letting go.

With a low growl like noise from deep within his chest he pushed away from the table. His red eyes glared down at the faux wood grain as his hands formed fists at his sides, nails digging into his palms. He heard Ciel give a startled gasp at his rough movement and the girls quickly went quiet. "I... I need to go home." he said each word dripping with anger even though he tried to cover it. He didn't spare anyone, not even his friends, a glance as he rushed towards the outer doors.

"Keir!" he heard both Sebastian and Ciel yell after him and their footsteps on the tile floor as they followed him to the doors. He sighed once he was out in the commons and he walked to a table that was just barely covered and out of the rain. He sat down on the top of the table waiting for the two to catch up to him. Not even seconds later was Ciel out the door and had his arms around Keir. "You can't do this. You can't leave. If you skip another day you'll be expelled." Ciel said as he looked up at Keir. The raven gave a faint sigh as he wrapped his arms around him. "Ciel… I just can't deal with it anymore. The more they say and the more pissed I get…. And you know what happens once I've reached my limit." He said before getting cut off by a harsh and demanding kiss from the other.

Without even thinking about whether or not there was a teacher around or any students he kissed back. The only sound he could hear, over the sound of his heart beating loudly, was the sound of Sebastian shifting his weight from one foot to the other but his brother didn't make a move to stop them so he assumed they were clear. With that in mind he tightened his arms around the blue haired boy and pulled him onto the table with him, forcing Ceil to straddle his hips. He knew he was going too far, he knew he needed to stop but even though he knew didn't make him stop from running his tongue over Ciel's lip.

"Someone is coming!" Sebastian said to them to get them to stop and to separate. But his warning was unheard and too late as the door leading out to the parking lot opened, making them all freeze where they were. "Shit." Ciel cursed and hid his face in Keir's neck, using a part of his jacket to hide the dark blush that rose to his cheeks. Keir prayed to whoever listening that it wasn't a teacher before a soft pink rose on his face when he laid eyes on the student that walked through the doors.

Immediately he knew it was the new student. Not only because he had never seen the boy before but because of what he looked like. His hair was long light brown with dark natural highlights throughout, and it was so long that if it wasn't tied up he was sure would go down to the middle of the males back. He wore a black leather jacket with a light blue shirt underneath and he had on dark blue jeans. But what all that wasn't what made him blush. No it the boy's green-gold eyes that at first glance almost fooled him into thinking of innocence but at the second glace he saw everything but innocence. There was only one person that could make the raven blush or have him feel any type of attraction towards. That was Ciel but now apparently this new student whose name he didn't even know could as well.

"We can explain." Sebastian said as he stepped in front of Keir and Ciel effectively blocking the new kid's view of the pair and breaking the intense stare the new kid and Keir had. The new kid just switched his gaze to Sebastian and shook his head before walking off towards the main building only glancing back at Keir before disappearing behind the large black doors.

Sebastian was quiet for a while before turning around towards Keir and Ciel. "So…. That was the new student." He said as he walked to the table sitting beside Ciel once he slid off Keir's lap. Sebastian laid down on the table sighing. "I think we scared him." Ciel said looking down at Sebastian a soft smile on his face. Keir hummed softly in agreement his eyes still on the doors that the boy has disappeared behind. "He was hot." He said not thinking and only looked at them when no one said anything, both of them where staring at him in surprise. "What?!" he asked blinking. "It's not impossible for me to like someone other than Ciel." He mumbled making the two laugh at him, both happy.

Before any of them could speak about what happened the bell rang ending lunch and not long after did Alois and Claude walk out of the cafeteria, joining them by the table. "I thought you were leaving?" Claude said looking at Keir as he handed Sebastian his backpack and Alois handed Ciel and Keir's theirs. Keir shrugged and smirked over at Ciel. "I was convinced otherwise." Alois gave a soft laugh while Claude just looked like he wished he never asked. "Please tell me you didn't fuck out here." He said looking disgusted making Alois laugh even more. "Of course not!" Ciel said blushing and glared at Claude. "So what if we did? You jealous?" Keir said easily covering Ciel's words and laughed when the other boy punched him in the arm.

Claude shook his head and walked off towards the main building Alois following him with a soft laugh. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand shaking his head Keir thought it was obvious he was amused. Keir watched them walk in the same direction as Claude and Alois and looked towards the outer doors leading to the parking lot before he turned and followed them to their classroom.

He gave a faint sigh as he walked into the physics room every black top table full except for the one at the back near the windows that sat him, Ciel and Sebastian, with one stool open beside himself. When they did labs and experiments they would move the stools to both sides of the table but during lectures the four stools were lined behind the table facing the front of the room. Keir quickly saw that they would be sitting through yet another long and undoubtedly boring class when he saw the stools and were they sat as he walked to the back of the class taking his seat next to Ciel.

The table in front of them sat Alois, Claude, Ronald and some boy he didn't remember the name of. Alois turned around on his stool to talk to them while Claude seemed more interested in his notes. "So when you three left those girls from the table next to ours came over. They were annoying as usual but this time I really wanted to slap them. But Claude stopped me." He said his eyed wandering over to his boyfriend trying to get his attention. Keir frowned, he hated how their relationship was. How Alois practically begged for attention and Claude would only give it when it suited him. Keir cared for both of them but he wished they would see that their relationship was going to end at some point… Whether it was good or in disaster it was going to end and depended on when or if they figured it out.

"What were they doing now?" Ciel asked looking at Alois making the blonde turning his attention back to them. "Oh this and that. They wanted some dirt on Keir just to tease him with, As if I would tell them anything. But one girl, the one with glass and is real quiet asked a question that nearly made me slap them. She asked… She asked if you had really done **it**." Alois said looking at Keir.

Keir frowned more and his muscles tensed just like they always did when the subject was brought up. He felt Ciel's hand start rubbing his back in between his shoulder blades and once he started to relax his hand played with the black strands on the back of his neck. "Sorry." Alois said looking at him. "But I thought you should know that it was probably going to be coming up around here again."

"It's fine." Keir said shrugging making Ciel's hand stop playing with his hair. "If anyone gets bold enough to ask me themselves then I'll just hit them and let them come up with their own conclusion."

"You know you can't do that Keir. If you get detention or expelled it won't do good for graduation." Sebastian said looking over at his younger brother. "After you get your diploma sure go ahead and get in some fights I won't stop you." He continued with a chuckle making Keir join in smiling. "I'll hold you to that." He said once his quiet laughter had calmed.

* * *

How do you like it? Reviews make me happy and make me write faster. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The whining bell rang loudly signifying the beginning of class and Keir's red eyes wondered from Ciel to the front of the classroom. Some students were still talking but everyone went silent when the teacher walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him. Keir slid down in his seat letting out a soft sigh, already tired of the class even though it hadn't even started. He felt Ciel put his hand on his thigh patting it lightly trying to make him feel better. Though his hand was a bit too high and too close to his crotch for him to ignore and he tensed. "Ciel..." Keir hissed at him under his breath, warning him that he needed to stop. Ciel just laughed softly and moved his hand down away from his crotch.

"Everyone pay attention!" the teacher yelled to get the classes attention. Once the last of the student stopped their whispering, he continued. "We have a new student." he said and waved to the unseen person who stood behind the door to walk into the room. Keir blushed as he saw the boy who had caught him and Ciel kissing just minutes before class walk into the room. And from how Ciel's hand tightened on his leg he could tell the other was embarrassed just like he was. "Introduce yourself."

The boy nodded and turned towards the class. "Hello. My name is Shadow Nyoka. I'm 18 and I just moved here from London. Sorry to disappoint about not having a British accent, I am originally from here in Texas." the boy, now known as Shadow, said with a smirk. "Alright. Thank you Shadow. Now go take a seat by Keir. Keir raise your hand." The teacher said as his eyes swept towards the back of the room landing on him.

'My luck seriously can't be this bad.' Keir thought to himself as his cheeks heated up to a darker shade of red and he slowly rose his hand above his head. When those greenish gold eyes locked on him and Keir saw the smirk form on the others face he had only one thought in his mind. 'Fuck me...'

Keir looked down at his lap as Shadow walked towards him taking his seat beside him. He heard the boy chuckle and say "Hello." beside him making Keir looked up at him through his bangs. "H-hi" Keir said back. "If you are worried about me telling people about you and the boy next to you I promise I won't." Shadow said looking at Keir. "You won't?" the boy asked hesitantly, looking up at him swiping his ink black hair out of his face.

"Promise." Shadow said nodding his head. Keir smiled ad looked over at Ciel who smiled back and squeezed his knee softly. He smiled and looked back at Shadow. "Thank you. I don't need another rumor about me going around. Especially not one about my brother's boyfriend… and especially not one that is true." he said to him. Shadow frowned confused as he looked at Keir then at Ciel and back again. "He's not your boyfriend?"

Keir shook his head. "No. It is a messed up relationship. Ciel is Sebastian's boyfriend but me and Ciel sometimes mess around… And Sebastian is okay with it." He said and shrugged. "It's messed up."

Shadow just nodded slowly in agreement and caught sight of Ciel's hand on the raven's knee. Something shot through him at the sight. It couldn't be jealously could it? He had only just met the boy. Plus Keir had said that they only messed around it is not like there were actually together. So there was nothing to be jealous of. 'So why do I want to push his hand away from Keir?' he thought to himself as the five friends talked quietly amongst each other. He quickly noticed Keir was looking at him every so often and he smirked softly at the raven.

"Why don't you come to the house tonight?" Keir asked looking at Shadow smiling faintly.

Shadow blinked at the question and smiled before nodding. "Okay. But what about your parents? Shouldn't you ask them first?" he asked looking at Keir and then at Sebastian

Keir shifted in his seat uneasily. "Ummm." He said and looked towards Sebastian who just shrugged softly.

"We don't have to ask them. They are dead." Sebastian said uncaringly. "We live in Ciel's Uncle's home just outside of town."

"Yeah and my Uncle is out of town, sometimes even the country, most of the time so we are allowed to do whatever we want." Ciel said smiling slightly though his eyes were watching Keir as the raven shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Shadow saw Ciel grab Keir's hand under the table his thumb rubbing over the back of it gently in a comfortingly motion. Keir sighed softly giving Ciel and small smile. "Thanks." he whispered softly.

"Anyways… Do you want to come over?" Keir asked looking at Shadow.

Shadow smiled at him lightly. "Sure." He said shrugging. "You can stay over too if you want." Sebastian said looking over at Shadow then at Ciel, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Shadow nodded softly. "Okay. I'll have to stop by my apartment to get some stuff first." He said and Keir nodded. "I'll drive you by your place so you can get what you need." The raven said smiling up at the elder boy.

**SMACK**

Everyone in the class room jumped at the loud sound and the 6 friends flinched away from the ruler the teacher held. "I believe I said get to work." The teacher said sternly looking at each of them before pulling the ruler from the table and walked back towards the front of the room.

They each looked at each other for a minute or so before they started laughing quietly to themselves. They each got out the stuff they needed to do the class assignment while Keir shared his text book with Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 Y'all! 2 chapters in one night? Crazy huh? To be honest i already have this story finished! It's short I suppose only about 9 chapters long. but hey! there may or may not be a sequel to it... that is if you want it.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

(Shadow's pov)

When I followed Ciel and Keir into our classroom I could see only a few seats open, two of which were beside each other so I took that as a sign of where the two sat. The room was full of computers for the intro to programming class, something I already had experience in.

"You won't be able to sit next to us. You'll most likely be sitting next to that blonde there." Keir said from beside me and I looked to where he nodded his head seeing a blond headed girl toward the back of the room, the seat next to hers empty. I nodded my head slowly in understanding though it did sadden me that I wouldn't be able to sit next to the raven.

"Don't listen to anything she says. She's the head of the rumor mill around here." Ciel said just before the bell rang and he walked to his seat with Keir behind him. I just blinked and nodded even though I knew they couldn't see me do it. I clutched the strap on my backpack tightly as I walked towards the back of the room. I hated being the new kid it meant everyone stared at me everywhere I went. I never really got used it. Though I really should have since from the time I was a baby to just a month ago I was moving around from foster home to foster home I switched schools with each new, temporary, home.

I pulled the chair out beside the girl noticing her eyes on me and gave her a brief small smile as I sat down. I could see her watching from the corner of her eye and occasionally she would look towards Keir and Ciel. I knew she wanted to talk to me but the teacher walked in just as she was about to open her mouth. 'Thank goodness for small miracles.' I thought to myself as the teacher began talking after taking roll.

About half way through the class I felt a tug on my jacket that distracted me from taking notes. I looked over at the girl questioningly. "I saw you walk in with Michaelis and Ciel. Are you friends with them?" the blonde asked and not seeing a reason to not answer her, I just nodded my head glancing towards the two mentioned. "You shouldn't hang out with them. They are bad news. All of them are connected to a murder. And the youngest Michaelis up there is a murderer." she whispered to him and my eyes quickly snapped back to her.

My eyes showed anger as I glared at her, though part of me was curious as to why she thought these things about them. "They haven't done anything bad or harmful to me yet so I think I will make my own decisions on who I will and will not hang out with." I said to her my voice in a harsh whisper, a warning for her to watch what she said. The girl flinched back slightly and made a tch sound before turning back to her notes.

Even though the girl angered me with what she said about the others my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the internet on the computer in front of me. Once the start page for Firefox was up I typed in 'Keir Michaelis' into the search bar and hit enter. It wasn't long before the results showed up. My eyes scanned over the listings and clicked on what looked like a news link. And I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Michaelis parents murdered in home. Youngest son the suspect." the title read. My eyes snapped towards the raven not believing that such a small boy could murder anyone, let alone his own parents. My eyes looked back at my screen and I looked at when the story was posted and saw that it was six years old, making Keir 10 years old when the murder happened. 'There is no way Keir did this... at any age.' I thought to myself as I read through the post. "Stephan and Melody Michaelis, parents to Sebastian and Keir, were found murdered by a family friend early Tuesday morning. Their sons were found not long after at a park down a street from their home, the youngest boy had blood covered hands and his shirt was stained with his parent's blood. Police suspect that he killed his parents but they neither have motive nor proof." he read and looked at a more recent upload just below the original post seeing that it was posted roughly a year after the first. "Case remains unsolved."

For the rest of the class I looked everyone else up and found relatively the same story. "Parents murdered… Case unsolved." But there was one major different between the Michaelis case and the others… No suspects. I hated how I started to doubt my own judgment. Was Keir a murderer? Was he really capable of doing such a horrible thing? Should I worry? Should I stop talking to them? Those where the thoughts that went thought my mind over and over.

The last bell rang throughout the school and Shadow quickly left the room he was in. He didn't exactly know where the others were but he figured the commons area would be the best bet to find them or at least one of them. It didn't take him long to get from his second floor algebra class to the commons, his long legs getting him there faster than he expected. His green eyes scanned the commons quickly ignoring everyone who pushed passed him to leave the school until he saw a head of ink black hair that he knew to be Keir.

Ciel sat beside Keir as they waited for the others once the bell rang. Ciel talked to the raven but he didn't hear a word he said as he just stared towards the outer door, just wanting to go home to his safe and secure room. His wrist hurt with every move and a bruise had started to form under the sleeve of shirt. Apparently some students were mad, more like jealous, about how Shadow was showing him more attention than he did with them and while Keir was walking from one class to another a few girls and their boyfriends cornered him under the staircase. And because those boys were mindless dogs they followed what their girls told them to do, which led to him having new bruises, a cut on his chin from where it hit the wall, and a most likely sprained wrist.

Shadow quickly navigated through the crowd of students to get to Keir but once he was there he paused. He didn't know how or know why but he knew something was wrong with the other. Shadow saw his normally bright with life ruby eyes were dull as they stared towards the outer doors. The raven was completely ignoring Ciel who sat beside him on the table, his eyes didn't even give any indication that he could hear Ciel talking to him.

Shadow didn't say anything as he walked up to the younger and stood beside him. He didn't ask about the bruise on his wrist that he could barely see or about the small cut he saw on his chin. Keir had heard him walking up to them but he didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. But he heard the sound of the person shifting and he caught a whiff of leather and a hint of no-bake cookies telling the raven that it was Shadow who now stood beside him. He didn't say anything but Keir could feel his eyes on him and part a part of the raven wanted to look at him but still he didn't make any move to look at the older male.

Keir flinched in surprise when Shadow's hand clasped around his and felt his fingers slide in between his own. His red eyes finally left the doors and he looked down at their joined hands before slowly, almost hesitantly, looking up at Shadow. Looking into the older boys eyes he realized a few things... He didn't want Shadow to let go and just wanted to keep ahold of his hand. He didn't want him to leave his side. It confused Keir how he could feel this way when he had only just met Shadow but he didn't think of it past that as he felt the elder's lips against his.

Surprised, again, it took Keir a moment to press into the kiss and he felt Shadow smirk against his lips. Their lips moved in sync and the raven really wasn't surprised to find out he was a good kisser. He allowed Shadow to control the kiss as the older boy kept the kiss soft and light. He couldn't help the pout that formed when Shadow pulled away and he silently cursed whoever it was that walked up behind him. But the pout quickly faded when he looked up at Shadow and it was replaced with a happy smile. How one person he just met could make the raven go from wanting to go home to wanting to stay just to be with him amazed him but he wasn't going to argue with it. Not when it made him this happy. Not when he knew he was falling and falling hard for the older boy.

There was a chuckle and a giggle behind them signaling Claude and Alois had finally showed up. "Well Keir works fast." Claude said chuckling as Alois giggled beside him. Shadow pulled back further away from Keir glaring slightly at the interruption the two posed. He smiled thought as he watched Keir react to them in what he thought was normal for him. "You're just jealous I got a taste of him before you did." Keir said with a smirk. Claude rolled his gold eyes at the young raven mumbling under his breath about 'not in a thousand suns' or something along those lines Shadow really wasn't sure.

"Where's my brother? He is in your class. So why isn't he with you guys?" Keir asked looking around for Sebastian. "Professor nit-wit wanted to talk to him." Alois said taking the seat that laid in between Keir's legs and leaned against his knee lightly. Keir waved his hand at Alois between his legs. "And you all wonder why they say I'm a whore." he said sarcastically. Alois looked up at him and smiled. "But you're our whore and they are just jealous little bitches." He said making Keir roll his eyes at him.

The conversation was held by playful banter between Alois, Keir, and Ciel. While Claude and Shadow stayed quiet. Shadow's hand never let go of Keir's and neither of them moved to break the contact. Sebastian showed up a few minutes later and smiled seeing everyone. "Yo idiots let's get going!" he said faking annoyance in his voice even with his eyes being full of endearment and happiness. Keir play growled at him. "We were waiting for your slow ass so hush with your 'let's get going.'" he said smiling. "Let us get going, we have to go or someone will find us all still here." Claude said pulling Alois up from his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter Four

Shadow followed Keir to the parking lot as the younger talked to Ciel about what needed to be cleaned at their house. He looked over at Sebastian and chuckled softly when the other nodded his head towards the two younger boys and then rolled his eyes. He smiled as he watched Keir walk up to a sleek black Toyota Celica and opened the passenger door for Ciel. "So you're taking Shadow to his place and then you will come to the house?" Ciel asked looking at Keir

Keir nodded smiling at Ciel. "Yup and we'll help clean up. Though I'm sure there isn't much that needs to be cleaned. Not with Sebastian's OCD." He said laughing softly seeing Sebastian glare at him over the roof of the car as he got into to the driver seat and started the car. He heard Shadow chuckle behind him and his eyes went to the taller male and he smiled at him before returning his attention to Ciel. "We'll see you at the house." He said letting him get settled into the seat before shutting the door. He moved out of the way Shadow following him and watched Sebastian back out of the parking spot and leave.

"Alrighty so where do you live?" Keir asked as he led him towards his truck. When he didn't hear an answer he turned and looked at Shadow questioningly. "What?" he asked.

Shadow looked at Keir and then back at the truck that the boy was standing in front of. He ignored the questioning look the raven gave him as he walked to the truck letting his fingers run along the marble looking stripe that ran down the side of it. Once he got to the back his fingers found the raised letters, also marble looking, of the name Nissan. He gave a chuckle when he looked down at the tiers and saw a pair of Taz mud-flaps on the back. He continued around the truck his hand never leaving its side. "You have a name for her?" He asked looking at Keir watching the boy put his backpack in the toolbox that sat in the bed.

"I just call her Babe but when she starts actin' up I call her Bitch. Otherwise I don't really have a name for 'er." Keir said and Shadow smiled hearing the small drawl in the boy's voice that the boy didn't even notice he had. "She's a 1994 Nissan pickup. Neither a Pathfinder nor a Frontier. Just a pickup truck. People like to argue with me about that." He said as he got into the truck leaning over to unlock the passenger side for Shadow.

"It's your truck shouldn't they know that you know more about it than they do?" Shadow said as he climbed into the cab as well listening as the truck roared to life. "You would think so. But no." Keir said and he looked at Shadow his hand resting on the brake under and off to the side of the steering wheel. "You never answered my question. Where do you live?" He asked and Shadow laughed and apologized. "I had to choose the apartments within walking distance from the school. I believe they are called the Elm Street Apartments?" he said giving an almost questioning look at Keir to see if he was right or not. Seeing Keir nod he smiled. "Your right." He said as his full attention went to putting the truck into reverse and backing up avoiding both other students and cars.

Shadow was quiet as Keir drove not wanting to distract the boy. Instead he watched the boy as he shifted gears smoothly, never looking down at the rpm's to see when to shift, his hand never left the shifter even he was nowhere near needing to change gears, and he saw how relaxed the boy was. And if the small smile that was on Keir's face wasn't any indication of the boy being happy then the small swipe his thumb did every so often on the steering wheel was.

Shadow smiled at him when they pulled into the apartment buildings parking lot. "Just right there will be fine. I'm on the second floor." He said to him and waited until Keir had the truck parked before he got out of the car. He led Keir up to the second floor and to his apartment door, 203. "It's a little messy. The people that lived her last left everything and the owner of the building didn't clean it out." He said as he unlocked the door and walked in.

"That's fine." Keir said as he followed the other into the room. His eyes slowly looked the room over. Off to his left was a small kitchen with a barely passable table in the corner. To his right was a large couch that was obviously left by the old tenants and up against the wall was an old, old TV and an equally old entertainment center. He silently walked to the couch and sat instantly regretting the decision when he caught the strong smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and what he seriously hoped wasn't urine, but thought it was. He tried not to breathe much as he glanced towards the bedroom. 'He deserves better than this.' He thought to himself as he remembered a few stories of people cooking coke in these apartments and even a few where those blew up.

When shadow walked back into the room a duffel bag over his shoulder Keir smiled at him and stood up. "Ready?" He asked trying to hide how he wanted to run from the building.

Shadow nodded smiling at Keir's uncomfortable stance. "That bad huh?" he asked as he followed the boy out locking the door behind him. "This building is beyond run down. It's should be torn down and rebuilt. And I would be willing to bet there is at least three or four apartments here that have the equipment needed to cook coke and sell it." Keir replied as he walked down the stairs ignoring how with each step the frame shook and groaned until they reached the bottom. He let out a sigh of relief as he reached his beloved truck. "And one good strong wind will catch those stairs wrong and then they will be nothing by scrap metal." he mumbled and smiled as Shadow laughed.

"I agree. But it's the only place close enough to school. I don't have a car and I don't have very much money." Shadow said as he got into the truck watching Keir start the engine and leave the parking lot.

Keir nodded understanding. "I understand. It's just that place isn't a good place for you to live... Or anyone else for that matter." he said his eyes glance over at Shadow as he got into the highway. "If you want though I can pick you up every day before school." he offered. Shadow shook his head. "Thank you but no. I don't want you to go out of your way just to pick me up." he said looking out the window.

Keir shook his head his focus shifting from the road to shadow and back again. He knew the road well enough to drive while half asleep, which he has done almost every morning for the past year not that he was going to tell anyone that, but he felt better when he looked at the road. "I wouldn't be going out of my way to pick you up. I pass right by those apartments every day. I'll start picking you up from now on. I usually pass by there around seven thirty."

Shadow looked at him. "You really don't have to. I promise to pay you for gas." he said. Keir shook his head. "You'll do no such thing. I already said it wasn't out of my way. So you don't have to pay me anything." the raven said and smiled at the elder boy as he pulled into a drive way that was just in the out skirts of town. It was a short drive over rock and the tires made crunching sounds as they passed over the rocks. Keir pulled the truck into a three car car-port. Sebastian's Celica was there and the other space beside Keir's truck was empty so Shadow assume that was where Claude and Alois parked their jeep.

Shadow got out of the truck grabbing his duffle and his back pack before following Keir to the door. He could easily hear loud music from inside the home and he chuckled hearing the ending of 'Dry Town' by Miranda lambert and as they walked in the speakers began to play 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickback.

Shadow looked around seeing an instant color theme through-out the room black was the most prominent with red and blue hints here and there. There was two large black leather seats in the living room and two recliners as well. On the wall hung a 50" flat screen TV and hooked to it was an Xbox 360, an original Xbox, and even a Wii with three shelves full of games for each console.

If he hadn't know better he might have thought he had died and went to his own personal heaven.

Keir smiled seeing Sebastian in the kitchen looking like he was making dinner and from the smell he could tell that there was a cake in the oven. He looked over his shoulder at Shadow. "I'll show you to my room." he said and started towards the hallway leading him to the last room on right. "Now we can share the bed or I can go get some blankets and pillows for the couch." he said as he walked into the room, Shadow behind him.

Shadow looked the room over seeing two floor to ceiling book cases on either side of a black leather couch much like the ones in the living room but his had silver studding in the arms and on the bottom. Each bookcase was half full of book the other half was split between movies and a little bit of CDs. There was a queen sized bed pushed up against the wall with black and red sheets on them. Next to the bed was a large closet that oddly had no door on it. And finally right next to the door was a large glass topped desk with a Samsung laptop setting on top of it. The walls were painted black with the trim on the floor and the ceiling being bright red.

He smiled looking around again before resting his eyes on the raven haired boy in front of him. "I don't mind sharing the bed with you."

* * *

SO what you think so far hmm? I wanna know so leave me a review would ya? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shadow smirked watching as the raven nodded, his hair falling in his face but his attentive eyes didn't miss the light blush that covered Keir's face. He chuckled softly as he sat his bag down beside the bed before sitting down on top of the black comforter. He smirked watching as Keir wrung his hands together nervously as his red eyes looked around as if trying to find something, anything, for him to do. He let Keir deal with whatever was going through his head as he looked around the room once more.

He could see what the boy loved most. His art. He saw at least 10 sketch books on and beside the desk and a few of them where pined up onto the walls all scattered around the room. Next his books. Each was in pristine condition, if their bindings were any proof to the fact.

His movies were in order of their genre, then by title. Which made him chuckle to himself. 'OCD' he thought smiling. But what threw him every time he looked was the closet and its lack of a door. 'Maybe he doesn't like closets?' he thought to himself trying to think of why such a thing would bother the boy but came up with nothing.

Keir finally sighed and went as sat down beside Shadow. He didn't know why he was so nervous to be next to the older nor why at the same time he wanted to be right next to him if not closer. He couldn't stop thinking of the others apartment. There was so much wrong there. Drugs and prostitution went on there and the cops knew practically every tenant by name. Sure there was a few good people who lived there, like Shadow, but that didn't make the place any better to live at.

Keir remembered when Alois and Claude had a falling out and Alois ended up disappearing for three months over the summer. None of them knew where he was but every day they got a text saying that that he was fine. So they never worried. Not until the last month. None of them heard from Alois for days and they grew worried. He didn't how, or why he knew where to find the blonde. But he did. And part of him wished he hadn't while another was glad. He could still smell the stench of vomit and urine and a strong smell of something he didn't know the name of as he walked through the dark apartment. He can still feel the cold metal of his phone clutched in his hand as he walked towards the bathroom where the only source of light came from below the closed door. His heart and stomach dropped. Something was wrong, so terribly wrong.

You know that little feeling you get in the pit of your stomach and the hairs on your body stand on end? That was all he could feel as his free hand wrapped around the door knob. The knob turned with no resistance and he pushed it open, when his eyes landed on the form laying on the floor he gasped and rushed into the room. The needle was thrown across the room the second he was beside Alois and it was all a blur as he tried to get Alois to respond to him though that might have been because he was crying. The paramedics said if he had not found him in time his friend would have died that day.

That's why he wanted Shadow away from that place. It changed people. It changed Alois… and he didn't want that to happen to him.

"…istening to me?" he heard and his eyes snapped towards Shadow quickly. Realizing he had zoned out on him. He gave the older boy a guilty smile and watched as Shadow rolled his eyes though he smiled back softly. "I was asking how old you were and when is your birthday." Shadow repeated as he watched Keir.

"Oh. I'm sixteen. My birthday is December 22nd. Ciel is a week older than me. But we tend to just celebrate together now." Keir said smiling as he looked up at Shadow. The other nodded and hummed softly as he thought before he smirked down at the raven. "So you're the youngest?" He asked. Keir shrugged leaning closer to him. "Does it matter?" he asked right back.

"Stop that!" they both hear and they instantly were apart looking towards the door seeing Ciel there. "Alois and Claude are here." He said giving them both a stern look before walking away. Keir nervously chuckled as he wet his lips and stood. "Guess we better go out there huh?" he said his red eyes looking at Shadow. Shadow nodded and got up smiling as he grabbed Keir's hand and walked out of the room with him in tow.

Keir ducked his head walking out of his room his cheeks red as he blushed. He heard Claude in the kitchen talking to Sebastian as Alois talked to Ciel. Part of him wanted to tug his hand away but another part, the louder part, told him to hold the older boys hand tighter... so he did and let his fingers lace through Shadow's own.

Shadow smiled down at him and let Keir lead him to the couch but before the younger could sit he quickly pulled the raven to him sitting, making him fall into his lap. Keir gasped and his eyes widened before he glared at him softly. "What?" he asked smirking at the raven in his lap and chuckled softly when Keir crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from him. Even as he did this Keir leaned back against Shadow's chest a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

Ciel smiled looking at the two on the couch. "Oh! Look at that Keir sure does works fast!" Alois all but yelled and Ciel glared at the blonde, seeing the young raven blush even more and try to move out of Shadow's lap only to have strong arms wrap around his waist. "Alois! I hate you!" Keir said his red eyes glaring at Alois as the blonde just laughed loudly.

Shadow laughed softly keeping his arms around Keir's waist tightly so that the boy didn't try to get off his lap. When he felt the raven relax he loosened his arms slightly and gave a soft kiss to his shoulder. "It's alright." He said smiling at the raven as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "He's just jealous I like you more than him." He said chuckling softly when he heard Alois stop laughing and pout towards him.

Alois crossed his arms over his chest pouting and walked off to find Claude in the kitchen. Keir smiled lightly and laughed watching Alois leave before looking at Shadow. "Thank you." He said smiling.

"Ciel! Help Alois set the table." Sebastian called from the kitchen looking towards the living room. "Keir, Shadow will you two wash the dishes after dinner?" He asked and Keir looked over the back of the couch at his older brother nodding. "Yeah, sure, no problem." He said and looked at Shadow to make she he was okay with it getting a nod in answer. "Fine by me."

Alois at out the plate while Ciel made sure that there was enough silverware out for everyone. "Ciel?" He said whispering quietly as he looked at his blue haired friend. Once Ciel looked at him he continued. "Does… Does Shadow look … familiar to you?" he asked and looked towards where Keir and Shadow sat talking on the couch before looking back at Ciel.

"No. What are you talking about?" Ciel said looking at him like he had finally lost his mind as he finished putting out the silverware. "Like does he look like someone we used to know?" Alois explained putting his hands on the table leaning back on it. Ciel just shook his head at his blonde friend. "No Alois he does not." He said. "Let's go help Sebastian and Claude bring the food in here otherwise you know Cor' will be complaining about it later saying we did nothing." Alois laughed and nodded pushing off the table as he followed Ciel into the kitchen.

While everyone else was elsewhere Shadow kept stealing kisses from Keir, at first the raven was a little annoyed but quickly gave that up into returning the kisses each time. And when Sebastian called them for dinner he pouted and blushed when Shadow bit his lip as he pulled away. "Come on lets go eat." Shadow said and chuckled as Keir blushed and got up from his lap. He smiled when Keir grabbed his hand as he stood and led him to the dining room.

"Smells good." Shadow said his mouth already watering as the smell of fried chicken reached his nose. Keir nodded his eyes trained on the large plate full of the fried chicken before his eyes slowly looked at the array of other foods on the table. Before Shadow could even register that Keir had let go of his hand the raven was already sitting at the table and making himself a plate.

He blinked starring at Keir in surprise. Sebastian laughed. "Tip. If he's every upset or angry about something fried chicken makes him forget about it." He said to Shadow as he sat himself at the head of the table Ciel sitting next to him on his left and Keir on his right side. Shadow nodded and smiled moving to sit next to Keir as Claude and Alois took the seats at the end of the table leaving an empty set between Ciel and Alois.

"Brother makes great fried chicken." Keir said to Shadow as he sat down next to the raven. He made his plate smiling as Keir asked Ciel about the Calculus homework they needed to do.

"Shadow, you said that you lived in London with your brother. Where is he?" Sebastian asked looking at Shadow as he picked up a piece of his chicken tearing a part of it off with his long fingers before eating it.

"He is still in London. He didn't want to come back here with me even though I asked him to about a million times." Shadow said and he shrugged lightly smiling. "His lost. If he had come with me then he would have met you all as well." He said smiling.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "True. But what about your parents? Where are they?" he asked looking at Shadow curiously wanting to know more about the boy his little brother was obviously falling for.

Shadow looked away from him and starred down at his plate as his hand twirled his fork between his fingers. "Our mother died when we were 8… And our father…" he said trailing off as his mind brought back the memory of that night that he had kept buried for so long.

-Flashback-

Shadow: Age 8 (around 10 years ago)

I watched as my twin brother Kol allowed our father to braid, maybe I would say attempt to braid, his long light brown hair. Mine was already simply brushed and tied back with one of mom's old gold metal hair clips. I saw Kol wince as dad tugged on his hair and he looked at dad through the mirror. "Mom is better at this... when is she coming back?" my brother asked. Dad flinched softly as his hands worked on my brother's hair. "She's not going to be coming back..." our father said before quickly starting to talk about the fair that they were going to today. Kol smiled listening to our father as he spoke.

'This is the happiest I've seen him since mom...' I thought to myself. Mom has been gone for months now and her absence has affected me and Kol more than either of us will admit. But we know it affects dad more... In the months since mom's funeral he has been distant and is gone most of the day.

I often wonder what dad does while he is gone but I know I shouldn't ask. I see dad watching me through the mirror and I don't miss the sad look in his oddly gold eyes. 'Why is he sad? Does he see mom when he looks at me? Maybe I shouldn't be wearing her hair clip...' I think to myself and my hands fidget slightly in my lap. 'But I like the clip... I miss momma...' I think and sigh looking at the floor.

"There all done." dad says and he smiles watching as Kol grins looking at the messy braid. I smile, my brother is happy with any attention he gets from dad and I understand why. Dad sometimes ignores Kol and I think my brother believes dad hates him. Though I don't understand why dad would or why Kol would think that.

"Now you two go to the truck while I get a few things for our day." Dad said to us and both me and my brother nod before racing to the old truck.

It was a little while before dad walked out of the house with three duffle bags, though we didn't really notice as we talked about the different things we wanted to do with dad. I watched as dad put the bags in the bed of the truck before climbing into the cab. "What are those?" I asked looking out the back glass to look at the bags.

"Sit in your seat right." my father said sternly his eyes set in a soft glare until I did as told. "I already told you. They are things we need." he said as he made sure both me and Kol were buckled in correctly before starting the engine.

I stayed quiet for the drive, knowing dad doesn't like talking while he is driving. Instead my mind kept wandering back to those bags. 'Why do we need stuff? Dad said we were going to the fair...' I thought a soft frown now on my face. Once we got to the fair both me and Kol were excited and dad had to tell us more than once to calm down as we waited in line for our entry bracelets.

"Daddy I thought you hated the fair? Mom said you hated it." Kol said looking up at our dad before looking back the line as it moved.

Dad shifted his weight slightly and I heard him clear his throat. "Well I do... but I thought I would do something special today." he said his hand on both of our backs as he pushed us forward the line moving more quickly.

"What's special about today?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing..."

- Hours later -

I could feel Kol leaning against me and could hear his soft snores as he slept. It had been a great day out. Kol and I got to ride the Ferris wheel, and though I was scared I didn't say anything knowing Kol was scared to. His hand gripped mine the whole time. Dad had won us both a stuffed animal. Mine is a little lion, it has red eyes and I haven't let go of it since he gave it to me. Kol got a little brown fluffy wolf, it has gold eyes and right now is being clutch to his chest as if it might come to life and run away.

I'm so tired I don't even notice that we are not going the way home, my eyes droop and my head drops as I begin to fall asleep lulled by the low rumble of the old ford engine.

I don't know how long I slept or when I fell asleep really all I know is that I hear crying and screaming and my feel my father's arms around me. I sleepily blinked my eyes open instantly searching for Kol. 'Oh god is he hurt? Did something happen?' my thoughts ran wild in my head until I finally saw my twin.

Dad put me down and I ran to Kol without thinking, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he continued to cry. I couldn't understand what he was saying and when I looked to dad to ask why my eyes widened. He was setting the bags from earlier beside the road and he wasn't looking at us.

I had watched people drop off dogs and cats on the side of the road before, how they put food out or threw a favorite toy to distract them long enough for them to leave... They never came back. And the poor things cried and whined at the edge of the road waiting for them. Eventually they gave up and left. Dad never let us go get the crying heartbroken pet, saying "They are unwanted. Something is wrong with them otherwise they would still have a home." Now looking at my father and holding my brother I know what that animal felt when it's beloved family left them... Abandoned them.

Heartbroken. Shattered. Unwanted. Unloved.

My father said something but I didn't hear it. I only felt Kol cry harder and shake more as I held him to me. I was glaring at dad while he spoke so I knew what he had said before he climbed into the truck before he left me and Kol behind.

"I'm sorry."

Shadow shook his head of the memory his green-gold eyes stinging with tears. "Our father left us." He said his voice heavy with emotion and his throat tight. "Kol and I spent a lot of time in foster care. Until we turned 16 and got emancipated. Kol suggested going to London so we went. But when I chose to come back here he refused and I couldn't talk him into coming with me. Not even begging worked." He said keeping his eyes on his food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked." Sebastian said watching Shadow. Keir looked at Shadow and grabbed his hand tightly his thumb rubbing over the back of his hand lightly. Shadow smiled softly and he looked over to Keir. "Thank you." He said and didn't even think as he leaned over kissing the raven softly.

Keir blushed when he pulled away and looked at Ciel hearing him chuckle. "Shut up." Keir mumbled and started eating again.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter Six

Dinner passed quietly after the kiss Keir and Shadow shared. Afterwards he and Shadow washed the dishes while Alois and Ciel argued over what game to play. Keir shook his head laughing softly listening to his two friends fight. "They do that a lot. Argue I mean." He said as he handed Shadow the last plate for him to dry.

Shadow laughed softly as he ran the towel over the plate drying before he put it up. "What exactly are they arguing about?" he asked looking at the raven as he closed the cabinet door. "Alois wants to play strip truth or dare. Which is fun by the way. But Ciel thinks with you being here we should play something else." Keir said and led him to the living room where Alois and Ciel where arguing.

"You know… I think strip truth or dare would be fun…" Shadow said loud enough so that Alois and Ciel heard him, the two quieting down. "I told you!" Alois said grinning triumphantly at Ciel who just rolled his eyes at the blonde and went to sit next to Sebastian.

"Are you sure?" Keir asked Shadow and he nodded smiling. "I'm sure." He said as he pulled Keir to couch sitting down. The raven smiled and sat down in Shadow's lap. "Well I guess we are playing strip truth or dare." Ciel said.

Alois giggled as he went as sat with Claude. "Alright who first?" He asked grinning like a mad man. "I think since Shadow is new to the game we should tell him the rules." Keir said looking at Alois who just shrugged softly.

"The normal rules for truth or dare apply. But with us if you refuse to answer a truth or do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing. If you refused to do something or answer a question the last time it was your turn you have to do whatever it is you are told to that time." Sebastian explained to him. "So choose carefully what you refuse to do."

Shadow nodded. "Sounds fine to me." He said and smiled at Keir softly.

"Alright let's start!" Alois said clapping his hands as he looked over everyone. "Keir!" he said grinning to the young raven.

Keir sighed and looked at Alois. "Truth." He said leaning against Shadow's chest. "Did you sleep with Ronnie?" Alois asked laughing when Keir glared at him. "You know I hate you right? But yes I did." Keir said mumbling the last part looking at Shadow apologetically. "I don't care who you slept with before." Shadow whispered to him kissing his neck lightly.

Keir smiled and turned to him, kissing him back lightly. "Thank you." He said and smiled. "So Shadow. Truth or dare?" he asked smiling. "Truth." Shadow replied looking Keir in the eye.

"Have you ever bottomed?"

Shadow blinked and pulled away slightly. "Are you really asking me that?" he asked and groaned when Keir nodded. "Damn it. If I refused you'll know the answer anyways so yes. Yes I've bottomed before." He said giving Keir a soft glare.

The game continued on like that and the longer that game went the worse/ more graphic the questions or dares got. Ciel was already out of the fame and was sitting beside Sebastian in his birthday suit using Sebastian's shirt to cover his nether parts. Alois sat in his boxers laughing happily and drunkenly, at some point someone decided to get some wine from the cellar in the basement. Claude on the other hand was mostly fully dressed, he was only missing his shirt. Though Shadow wasn't sure if it counted or not since Alois was the one that took it off of him. Sebastian sat in his boxers and an undershirt which Alois had complained about when he saw it.

Shadow though still had his pants on but no shirt while Keir sat in his lap shirt still on, to his disappointment, and in his boxers.

"Keir is dare you to kiss Claude!" Sebastian said smirking at his brother. Keir glared at him hatefully. "Hell no!" Keir yelled and just pulled his shirt off quickly. "I'm not kissing him and you know that why do you always as…!" he was in the middle of yelling when he felt a hand on his back. 'My scar…' he thought and his eyes widened as he scrambled out of Shadow's lap.

Shadow looked up at him questioningly. "W-What h-happened?" he asked. Keir made a faint whining sound in the back of his throat and Sebastian was up handing Keir back his shirt. "Game over." He said helping his brother pull the shit back on before watching Keir run off to the bathroom.

Shadow watched him getting up from his seat flinching when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. "What happened? Why does he have that scar?" he asked turning around looking at everyone wanting an answer.

"Our father tried killing me." Sebastian said after he heard the shower start running. "Keir stepped in and saved me. It nearly killed him." He said as he picked up his clothes, dressing again.

Keir stood under the near scalding hot water. He hadn't wanted Shadow to see his scar not right then. He had wanted to tell the older boy about it later one but now… now he didn't have that chance. He sighed and tuned his back to the water hissing when the water hit his still sensitive scar. He had wanted to tell Shadow everything about his past. About his parents, about what happened to him when he was younger, how he was raped countless times, how he lost his faith in god…. He wanted to tell him everything…. Just didn't want to tell him today.

-Flashback-

Keir - age 9 Sebastian - age 11 (nearly 6 years ago)

Spring. The brothel like building was full of so called gentlemen, more like monsters in expensive suits... or just monsters. Keir sat in their small room as he re-bandaged Ciel's side. The blue haired boy had a man get rough and decided to brand the boy. Now the man was banned from the house, and Ciel was out for a week to let the burn heal correctly.

Keir hated that he had let someone hurt his friend and swore to himself that he would never allow anything to happen to his friends, his family again. His hands were quick and gentle as he tied the bandage once he was done. "You need to sleep okay?" he said looking at the boy in front of him.

Ciel just nodded slowly and laid down on the bed on his good side as his eyes closed. The raven gave a faint smile as he got up and pulled the covers around the blue haired boy. The men who normally asked for Ciel were turned to him and Alois for the week and where part of Keir hated the fact that he had to let new people abuse him he was happy that Master hadn't made Ciel continue working.

Master allowed the raven to take care of Ciel for the night since the other had been running a slight fever lately. While Sebastian was with his last client of the day and Ciel was asleep Keir cleaned the room. Everything was wiped clean of dust, every piece of clothing that lay on the floor was put into the hamper by the door, and all trash was thrown away. After he was done there was a faint smell of lavender and vanilla.

As the minutes past his stomach felt uneasy as if he had ate something bad. Knowing that bad food wasn't the cause the raven frowned before looking at the clock that hung solemnly on the wall. His blood ran cold. He was late... Sebastian was late.

Keir made sure Ciel was fully asleep before quickly and quietly leaving the room. 'Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.' He thought to himself as he climbed down the stairs in silent socked feet. He heard yelling and cursing, quickly identifying Master's voice and then an unknown voice who he assumed was a client.

A small sound was made. Barely heard over the yelling. But he heard it. He heard it. A whimper. His red eyes were set aflame in anger and fear as he practically flew down the last of the steps to the floor below.

"Let him go!" the young raven roared, teeth bared like that of a lion and his hands clenched into tight fists as he glared at the man that master was yelling at. The man that held a long blade to his beloved brother's throat.

How could he forget this man's voice? How could he forget the voice of the man he had come to hate with all his being? How could he forget? How could he forget his own father...?

Brown eyes met with anger filled red and his father had the nerve to smile. Keir's teeth clenched and he dug the balls of his feet into the carpet and his muscles coiled under the skin as he readied himself to lunge at the elder Michaelis.

His father shook his head and ignored Keir as he spun Sebastian to face him before roughly pushing him to the floor, raising the blade up. Sebastian sat on the ground frozen starring at the sword before closing his eyes tightly, 'This is it.' Sebastian thought to himself. "Stephan stop!" he heard Master yell but it sounded as if it was underwater and far away.

All he could hear next was the high pitched swishing sound of the blade slicing through the air as his father swung it down. Blood splashed onto the carpet staining it red and slowly a long gash appeared on his back from where the sword hit him, going from his right shoulder to the top of his left hip, blood seeping out of the wound and onto his shirt before dripping down onto the floor.

Everything went quiet. No sound was made as Sebastian opened his eyes slowly when he felt nothing. His eyes quickly looked up as Keir fell on to him limply. "K-Keir?" he said his arms instantly wrapping around his younger brother. Warm. Something warm against his hands and arms as he touched his back. Slowly he pulled his hand away from his brother to look at it and his red eyes widened, seeing the bright red liquid coving his hand thickly.

"N-No…"

Keir sighed as the memory faded from his mind. It had taken him weeks to recover and for the scar to heal. Sebastian in that time had beat himself up for allowing it to happen blaming himself for Keir's injury.

He sighed again softly as he grabbed the shampoo from the shower shelf and started to clean his hair before rinsing the soap out. He washed his body quickly before turning the water off and grabbing one of the towels that was on the rack outside the shower.

He dried his hair and then his body before wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom towards his room. Shadow sat on his bed and looked up when he walked into the room. Keir sighed as he went to his dresser getting a pair of black boxers out. "Ummm could you close your eyes?" he asked looking over his shoulder at Shadow who nodded closing his eyes. Keir smiled softly as he turned back around pulling the towel off his waist and quickly pulling the boxers on.

He turned around to face Shadow who still had his eyes closed. "You can open them now." He said pulling on an oversized shirt that he slept in as he walked over to the bed. Shadow looked at him as he sat down. "I guess they told you what happened…" Keir said softly looking down at his hands then up at Shadow. "I wanted to tell you… I just didn't think now was a good time."

Shadow nodded and took Keir's hand in his. "It's okay… Sebastian only told little bits of things but… I think I know what he was inferring to… And if I'm right then I'm so very sorry that you, that all of you, had to go through that. I had no idea such things happened around here." Shadow said kissing Keir's palm and then the back of his hand. "I wish I could make all of your scars, real or not, disappear." He said placing a kiss on the inside of Keir's wrist and looked up at the raven seeing his cheeks were red.

Keir swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say before he just leaned forward kissing the older boy lightly and twisted his hand so that his fingers laced through Shadow's. The kiss was soft and light not hurried or messy. It was just right. After a minute or two Keir pulled away looking at Shadow. "I accepted what happened to me a long time ago. These scars… they are a part of me. They ARE me."

Shadow looked at him confused and looked at their hands. "How can you accept what those people did to you?" he asked looking back up at Keir and the raven looked over towards his desk before getting up, grabbing a picture he had there. He brought it back over to Shadow. "This is how." He said showing him.

The pictured showed Ciel and Sebastian standing together hand in hand Keir standing behind them on his tip of his toes each of his arms over their shoulder, Claude stood on the other side of Sebastian his arms around Alois's waist as he leaned back against him. All of them where grinning towards the camera standing in front of the house they now lived in. "This was taken the first day we were absolutely free. Free of our master and free of our parents." Keir said to Shadow sitting down. "That was the first time in years that we have all been happy."

Shadow looked at the picture of the young friends his fingers gently holding the frame. His eyes starred at Keir's grinning one in the picture, his red eyes sparkling with happiness. "I accepted it because our happiness was much more important than hating people and dwelling on the past." Keir said and Shadow nodded, finally understanding why the raven accepted everything.

* * *

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! here is Chapter 7! whoop only 2 more chapters after this! This chapter has smut so if you don't want to read I put when it starts and when it is done so you can skip it.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Time passed quickly for the six friends and before any of them knew it, it was already close to the end of the school year and close to their graduation day. Keir and Shadow started dating not long after that first night they talked about the raven's past. A lot of the time you did not see one without the other and if you did it wasn't going to be for long. Keir started to gradually like school again for the other students had stopped bullying him, now he never came home with bruises or cuts on him.

Keir should have known the good times they all had together were to end. Nothing ever lasts forever. Especially not happiness, at least in his opinion it didn't.

The young raven woke with a start and sat up quickly, his hair sticking to his forehead and his shirt stuck to his back because of sweat. His breaths came out in heave pants as he looked around the dark room before looking down at Shadow who slept with his back to the boy. He took a deep breath to calm himself before quietly and gently getting out of the bed so as not to disturb his boyfriend.

He walked quietly to his bathroom and turned the light on after he closed the door. He ran the cold water in the sink and splashed his face before looking at himself in the mirror, seeing dark circles under his eyes. His nights had been restless lately, he had been having nightmares for months now. But this last week he seemed to have a nightmare every night. He looked down at the sink watching the water swirl and drain down into the drain before shutting the facet off.

Keir turned the light off before walking out of the bathroom, he looked over towards the bed seeing that Shadow had rolled over closer to where the raven had been. He smiled softly as he went to his laptop on his desk, quickly turning the brightness and the volume all the way down before he started up his video game.

A few hours passed by and he had yet to start to tire making him sigh when he passed another level in Halo. Keir sighed and decided to save his progress before shutting the game down. "Keir?" He heard Shadow's tired voice behind him. "Why are you up?" Shadow said sleepily as he yawned.

"Couldn't sleep." Keir said turning in his desk chair to look at Shadow, who propped himself up on his arm rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "Why? Come back to bed." Shadow said waving his hand slightly and smiled watching Keir shut his laptop lid and walk back to the bed. Shadow lifted the covers up so that Keir could crawl in next to him.

"Just couldn't" Keir said laying down facing the older boy ignoring how Shadow gave him a skeptical look. "Tell me the truth." Shadow said putting his hand on the raven's hip, pushing the shirt up slightly so that his fingers touched the boy skin. Keir sighed and closed his eyes. "Had a nightmare." He mumbled lowly, his focus on Shadow's hand.

Shadow nodded lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked leaning his head down so that his forehead pressed against the raven's. "No." Keir mumbled and looked up at him through his eye-lashes before leaning up and kissing the older boy softly. "I'm fine now." He said softly, smiling at his boyfriend who smiled down at him. "I'm glad." Shadow said and leaned down, kissing the raven softly again.

The brunette's hand tightened on Keir's hip slightly and pulled him closer as he kissed him deeper his tongue licking at the raven's lip. Keir smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly as he moved closer to the older boy. He hummed softly feeling Shadow's tongue against his as Shadow's hand moved under and up the back of his shirt, involuntarily flinching away when his fingers brushed over the scar.

"I love you, Keir." Shadow hummed, resting his forehead against the raven's. "I love every part of you. Every scar, every mark, every smile, every sound, every look and so much more. I love all of it. And if it takes forever to prove it to you, I will." He pressed his lips against Keir's head softly, pulling his body even closer until the bodies were pressed against one another's.

Keir looked up at him blinking. "D-Do you… D-Do you really mean that?" he asked watching as Shadow nodded.

**(SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ YAOI (BOYxBOY) SMUT **

** SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ YAOI (BOYxBOY) SMUT)**

Lips crashed together in a quickly growing heated kiss, teeth scraped over one of their bottom lips and a moan sounded though neither knew who gave it at this point. Shadow pulled away from the rough kiss looking down at Keir and smiled softly as he leaned down kissing him softly his tongue running over his lip softly. "Are you sure?" he asked when he pulled away looking back down at him.

Keir nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." he said, rubbing Shadow's cheek with his thumb. Shadow smiled and leaned forward kissing him deeply and passionately pulling him closer. Keir returned the deep kiss, his hand tightening in Shadow's long hair, the other wrapping around his neck, Shadow licked Keir's lip lightly wanting to deepen the kiss even more pressing the bodies closer. Keir mewled and opened his mouth, letting their tongues dance.

Shadow let his tongue play with Keir's as he pushed his hips against the boys lightly. Keir gave a quiet gasp into the kiss, pulling Shadow closer to him. Shadow ground his hips against Keir's again hard this time kissing him harder and deeper. Keir moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips back against Shadow's, sucking on his tongue. Shadow moaned faintly and ran his hand under Keir's shirt lightly scrapping his nails against his stomach. Keir moaned quietly again, his back arching and pressing his chest against Shadow's chest, Shadow kissed harder nipping at his lip lightly and only pulled away long enough to pull the boys shirt off.

Keir stared up at Shadow through darkening eyes, moaning his name quietly before he bit his lip as his hands played with the end of Shadow's shirt, his fingers brushing over his skin under it lightly. Shadow smiled taking the hint and pulled his shirt off tossing it off the bed to join Keir's on the floor. Keir moaned, leaning his head back "Mark me." He said.

Shadow smirked at the request and licked at the raven's neck before biting down and sucking until there was a large red mark. Keir moaned softly and bit the back of his hand to keep quiet so not to wake Sebastian or Ciel. Shadow reached up pulling Keir's hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you." he said purring lustfully as he pulled the raven's boxers off his hips. Keir moaned again, louder for him before grabbing Shadow's hand licking the tips of his fingers getting them wet.

Shadow watched as Keir ran his tongue over his fingers before sucking on them. "God damn you have no idea what you do to me." He said with a faint moaned just imaging somewhere else he wanted the raven's mouth on. After a minute or two before pulling his fingers from Keir's mouth once he was satisfied they were wet enough. He trailed them down Keir's chest teasingly until they reached his entrance he looked back up at Keir waiting for him to nod before he slowly pushed one finger into him. Keir tensed slightly, his mind trying to bring up bad memories, but he pushed them down relaxing completely, letting out a small moan.

Shadow smirked lightly as he licked and bit softly at his neck, thrusting his finger slowly before adding a second hearing Keir moan slightly louder as he scissored them apart, stretching him. He curled his fingers searching for the spot that would make the raven moan for more. He heard Keir gasp and moan loud and smirked widely. "Found it." He said thrusting his fingers against the spot again smirking as Keir rocked his hips onto his fingers as he added a third.

"A-ah fuck." Keir moaned rolling his hips lightly wanting more. "S-Shadow just g-get on with it. I w-want you." he moaned as Shadow hit his prostate again. He heard Shadow give a growl like noise as he pulled his fingers out of him making Keir whine at the loss. Keir bit his lip looking up at Shadow and leaned up kissing him. "Top drawer." He said and watched as the older boy reach for the nightstand and pulled the draw open grabbing a small tube.

Shadow smiled and pulled away from him but Keir grabbed the tube from him smirking. Keir purred the lube onto his hand before wrapping it around the older boy's member stroking him slowly spreading the liquid from base to tip. Shadow gave a soft moan and bucked his hips lightly into the raven's hand.

Keir smiled and pulled his hand away before pulling Shadow down kissing him. "Go on." He said softly nipping his lip. Shadow nodded as he pulled Keir closer to him the head of his arousal at the younger entrance before slowly pushing into him. He felt Keir tense and he kissed him. "We don't have to do this…" he said and the raven shook his head.

"N-no… K-Keep going." Keir said forcing himself to relax allowing Shadow to keep pushing into him. He tangled his hands into Shadow's long hair and pulled him down to kiss him as a way to distract himself as Shadow finally pushed into him fully. He gave a faint moan into the kiss as he rocked his hips lightly letting Shadow it was okay to move.

Shadow smiled softly and pulled out of him until just the tip was left before thrusting back into him quickly causing Keir to moan. He was quick to set a pace for them, his thrusts hard and precise against the younger's prostate forcing moans of pleasure from the raven.

The raven moaned louder, his nails digging into Shadow's shoulders leaving small crescent shape marks behind. Shadow growled lightly in pleasure at the sting Keir's nails gave from digging into his shoulders. He bit a little harder than he meant to on Keir's neck drawing some blood when his teeth broke his skin. His hand traveled down in between them and wrapped his hand around Keir's own arousal stroking it to match his thrusts. "Keir…" he panted out slightly. Keir moaned loudly, thrusting to meet Shadow's own thrusts. His nails dug more into Shadow, drawing blood. "S-Shadow…" he moaned. Shadow moaned and growled lightly going a little faster than he probably should, a little harder than he ought to, but he was too far gone to notice.

Sweat made Keir's black bangs stick to his forehead as he gasped and moaned louder with every thrust. He started to feel pain as he continued to hold onto Shadow's shoulder. Said boy kissed Keir hard and passionate. Everything about the boy: his sent, the sounds he made, his taste they were all he was truly conscious of. He moaned into the kiss. Keir kissed back passionately, moaning more as he licked Shadow's bottom lip, trying to gather sense again. Shadow opened his mouth and dived his tongue into Keir's mouth. He moved his hand that was on Keir's member faster. He was close and wanted him to climax with him. "Keir…" he panted pulling back a little to look at him in the eyes. "Cum with me love…" he said moaning. Keir moaned loudly cumming hard. "SH-SHADOW~!" He mound loudly, screaming slight and clenched tightly as he came, squeezing Shadow and clawed his back. Shadow felt Keir clench around him and he moaned. "Keir!" He said as he came deep inside of the boy.

**(SMUT DONE**

**SMUT DONE)**

Panting hard green-gold eyes looked at the younger and placed light kisses all over Keir's face finally capturing his lips with his own. Keir smiled into the kiss and kissed back before pulling away. "I love you too." He said quietly before falling asleep in the older boy's arms. Shadow smiled softly and he kissed the raven's head before falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Just one more to go!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next day Keir met up with everyone in the commons area once the last bell of the day rang. After a few minutes of waiting he frowned when Shadow didn't show. He pulled out his phone and texted his boyfriend before starting to talk to Ciel. "So you and Shadow last night?" the blue haired teen said giving him a smirk, watching Keir blush. "Yeah..." the raven said shifting in his seat. "You were kinda loud you know?" Ciel said making Keir blush even more and he chuckled hearing him groan. "Shut up!" Keir said, pushing Ciel who just laughed at him.

"Do you love him?" Ciel asked looking at Keir when the raven finally looked over at him. Keir smiled fondly and nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah I think I do." He said to his friend as he pulled his phone out checking it seeing no reply he frowned softly and looked over at Sebastian. "Where's Shadow?" he asked his brother, watching as the older raven shrugged.

"He said something about his father being here. He's probably in the front office talking to him." Alois said from his seat beside Claude who nodded, agreeing with his lover.

Keir hummed and got up grabbing his backpack off the table slinging it over his shoulder. "Y'all go on to the house. I'll be there after I talk to Shadow." he said to the others and watched them go before making his way to the other side of the school.

Keir frowned as he walked thinking over what Alois told him. Shadow's father was here? Why? The bastard had abandoned Shadow and his twin on the side of the road like animals. Shadow had told him that he had resented the man for putting him and his brother through the hell that was foster care until they were old enough to be emancipated. So why would his father be here now? And why was Shadow talking to him? Maybe Shadow was giving his father a second chance at being in his life.

He walked through the main hall avoiding those that he knew if they saw him without Shadow nearby would most likely throw him against the lockers or the wall. And he really didn't want to end up with bruises. The closer he got to the front office the heavier his stomach got with dread, though he did not know the reason why.

He could see the top of Shadow's head over the rest of the students, his height making him stand out in the crowd, standing at the end of the hall. The smile that appeared on his face once he saw the older boy was quick to fall when he saw the man he was standing with. Keir froze where he stood in the middle of the hallway.

"N-no..." he whispered unbelievingly and quickly blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things while he silently prayed that he was.

Shadow was talking to his father about his living arrangements and the friends that he had made while he has been living in the small town. He mostly talked about Keir and their slowly growing relationship. He even mentioned that he may be in love with the small raven haired teen. He glanced down the hall towards the large LED digital clock that was half way down the hall and when he saw Keir he grinned, waving at him to get his attention.

"Keir! Over here!" he said wanting his boyfriend to meet his father. He frowned when the boy didn't move or answer him. He turned to his father. "Come, I want you to meet my boyfriend Keir."

"Keir huh?" his father said following his son down the hallway towards the young raven.

"Keir hey! This is my dad, Xavier. Dad this is Keir." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh I already know Keir." Xavier said a smirk on his face as he watched the raven stare at him in a mix of fear, worry, and the strongest, hatred. "So this is where you ran off to huh, little lion?"

Keir took a step back his eyes darting from Shadow to Xavier and back again before speaking. "H-he's y-your father?" he stuttered.

"Yes why?" shadow asked confused, looking at his father then back to Keir who had backed up more before turning and running down the hall away from them.

"Keir!" Shadow said his eyes wide as he went after him until the boy disappeared behind the doors at the end of the hall. He looked at his father as the elder Nyoka walked up to him. "What the hell? How do to know him? Why did he run away? What is going on?!"

Xavier's gold like eyes looked at Shadow. "I guess it is about time I told you. About the business I ran and about how Keir was a part of it." He said before walking out towards the parking lot, forcing Shadow to have no choice but to follow him.

Gold eyes watched Shadow pace around the living room in small apartment, every time he looked towards those gold eyes his mouth would open and close before growling in frustration when he couldn't find the words he wanted to say and started pacing once more.

Xavier sighed softly as he leaned his head back against the couch, 'maybe telling him wasn't such a good idea' he thought to himself. "E-explain…. W-why? How? When?" Shadow said stopping in front of his father staring down at him in a mixture of anger, hatred, and confusion. His heart beat hard in his chest, he couldn't believe what his father had told him just minutes before.

"When your mother died I really didn't know what to do with you and Kol or how to make enough money to support you two. At first I did a lot of odd jobs but that wasn't cutting it… So I started out with street kids, orphans, runaways, or cast outs. Kids who wanted to be adults, kids who would do anything for money, for drugs. I took them in, I took advantage of them. I sold them. Like dogs I sold them to men to be used. To be abused… To be raped." Xavier said not looking at his son his voice cold and uncaring.

Shadow shook his head as he started pacing again. "When… Keir? Sebastian? The others? When did you destroy them? How did you get them?"

X gave a short laugh and shook his head. "I didn't destroy them. Their parents did. The Michaelis boys were sold to me by their parents as was the Phantomhive boy. The blonde I got from an old man who was in the same …business. The other one, the one with glasses, I didn't own but he was at the house more than anything else. That was 10 years ago. 4 years later those five ran off and then reports started showing up about their parents being murdered or about their old masters being killed. I suppose they blamed them for what happened to them… Honestly I was surprised they didn't come and kill me."

Shadow looked at his father in anger, anger for all that his father did to those boys, anger for all the lives of children he ruined. "You abandoned me and Kol 10 years ago. You ran away! All because you couldn't handle that mom was dead and that you were a crappy father! You destroyed those kids' lives!"

X nodded slowly. "I did. I apologize for that. I apologize for everything I have done to those boys and to everyone else that I had hurt. I'm sorry I hurt you and Kol the most." He said calmly not looking at his son anymore.

Shadow just glared at him not knowing whether he should believe his father or not. He started pacing again through the living room, a small trail starting to form in the carpet from his shoes as one thought kept popping into his head. "Did they kill their parents? Did Keir … Did Keir actually murder his parents?" he asked his mouth dry as the words passed through his lips and he stopped to look at his father.

Gold eyes looked up at him. "I don't think I am the one that should be telling you that."


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tires slid over rocks as the small truck came to fast halt in front of their home. The truck shook before finally settling. The young raven killed the engine before running into the house the door left open to his truck.

"He's here!" Keir yelled getting Sebastian's and Ciel's attention.

"Who is?" they both said.

"Master X." Keir said panting faintly as he tried to calm himself down. He watched as Sebastian stood up quickly anger and hatred blazing in his red eyes.

"How did he find us?" his brother growled lowly, his eyes aflame. Alois and Claude walked out of the guest bedroom looking at them questioningly not knowing what was going on, having not heard Keir.

Keir looked down his eyes filling with tears feeling betrayal, anger, and hurt. "Shadow is his son."

Ciel looked up from where he was trying to get Sebastian to calm down and think rationally. "What? What did you say?" he asked hoping he had heard wrong.

Keir looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Shadow is X's son." he said.

Ciel walked over to Keir wrapping his arms around the raven. "I'm sorry." he whispered letting him cry as he listened to Sebastian talk to Alois and Claude about what Keir had said and asking if they thought if it would be best to move away for a while or not.

"I know you liked him Keir and I know you are mad… but you have to think he said his father abandoned him when he was little… maybe he didn't know that his father was the man behind all that happened to us." Ciel said pulling away to look at Keir who was wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "I know… but I told Shadow about everything." Keir said looking up at his best friend as he talked. "Everything, Ciel. I even told him that Master X's real name was Xavier and he never said anything about his father's name being the same." He said.

Ciel frowned not knowing what to say to his friend to make him feel better. Keir moved away from Ciel. "I'm going to my room." He mumbled before walking away. The blue haired teen sighed and looked over at Sebastian. "We are not going to leave. Graduation in two weeks, if we leave now me and Keir won't get to graduate early." He said to his boyfriend who nodded, agreeing with him.

Keir looked at his phone seeing her had 10 missed calls and 4 text messages all of them from Shadow. He opened the messages reading each of the texts.

Keir please call me.

I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know

I love you

-Shadow

Keir are you okay?

Please call me. Please.

I made dad leave.

Just call me.

I love you.

-Shadow

Keir… I'm sorry.

Please call.

I love you.

-Shadow

I love you.

-Shadow

Keir read the texts and bit his lip before finding his spare key to his truck under the bed, having left his main set in the living room. He knew that he shouldn't, he knew if he saw Shadow he would just yell at him before forgiving him, and he knew that if he went over there he would probably just be hurting himself more.

Still he opened the window above his bed and crawled out, landing on the soft grass below it. He closed the window back before walking around the side of the house to his truck. Seeing his door open he cursed under his breath remembering that he had left it open in his rush to tell everyone about Master X being in town.

He just shook his head as he slid into the leather seat and shut the door. Taking the parking break off he let the truck roll away from the house before he turned the key, letting his baby roar to life. Hitting the gas he drove down the driveway away from the house and towards the highway.

When the gravel ended at the highway Keir looked down at his lap. "Do you really think this is a good idea Keir?" he said aloud to himself, thinking. "No but I need to." He said before pulling the truck onto the highway heading towards Shadow's apartment building.

As he drove he messed with his radio turning the volume up after switching to CD so that he could listen to his favorite band, RED. Maybe if he hadn't had the music so loud he would have heard the blaring sound getting closer. Maybe if he had looked up just a second before he might have saw the metal beast in his lane.

But he hadn't and he didn't. His red eyes widened when he finally looked up and his hands tightened on the leather covered steering wheel as he jerked it to the side to try to avoid the Chevy truck. He could feel the tires slide over the asphalt and then the sudden jerk from the Chevy hitting the back of the truck had him going sideways on the road.

He shut his eyes tightly as the truck flipped and then began to roll. His side hit his console beside him harshly but he didn't have time to even feel the pain before his head slammed into the roof. His vision began fading after that and all he heard was yelling from outside the truck once it had stopped its roll and his stereo trying to keep playing, the music skipping and scratching.

Hold me now,

'Til the fear is leaving,

I am barely breathing.

Waking up and letting go,

To the sound of angels.

But that too faded as he finally fell into the endless darkness.

Am I alive or just a ghost?

Haunted by my sorrows.

Hope is slipping through my hands….

The End

* * *

Hey look I actually finished a story for once! lol Please review please?

There will be a sequel and then we will find out everything I didn't cover in this... and figure out what happens to Keir

Keir: You can't ill me in one and you try in this one? Really? Do you hate me or something?

Me: No... I just like torturing you.

Keir: -glares- you are crazy.


End file.
